Happy Birthday
by Mourir
Summary: [implied KaiRei] Sometimes we're more beautiful covered in blood and love can be shown in the most strangest of ways. But Kai's wish came true. That's all that matters.
1. My Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Beyblade. I do, however, own this fic as I am the one who wrote it.

**Notes: **I randomly wrote this one day coming home on the bus. It's . . . odd . . . I was in a bit of a miffed mood. I guess I wanted a break from the usual happy ending.

**Warnings: **Blood-lust.

-

I heard the way he screamed. It was filled so much pain, and it sounded grotesquely innocent. But to me it sounded heavenly, like classical music. If I could, I would have recorded it so I could hear his voice over and over again. He was always more beautiful when in pain.

It had played out like a cheap, cliché film. Everything led up to this one moment. The random tears, the isolation, the shaking and nervous breakdowns – all the signs led to this one result. How could I have not seen it coming? Why did this come as a surprise for me?

Oh but he looked so beautiful. The intricate designs made by the thin ribbons of red decorated his smooth, infallible skin. The sharp contrast of dark and pale was almost lustful and strangely alluring. The bitter, metallic smell stained the air and aroused my senses. He looked like a hell angel, unlike the graceful tiger he was so often compared to.

This all felt like a dream. This all happened too perfectly, all the details were exactly like I imagined them to be. It seemed almost surreal.

I bent down to touch his ghostly pale skin. I remember when it had that caramel glow that he and other admirerers were so fond of. I always thought it made him hideous and ugly, like those so-called 'sexy' celebrities in all their glamour. Ialways thought itmade him look _cheerful_ and _enthusiastic_. I had wanted to peel off his skin so that he could be beautiful again.

I noticed that he was still alive. His marigold eyes were staring up at me, following my every move. Strange that they didn't look any different. Had they always looked so empty? So dull and lifeless?

"Kai . . ." his voice barely reached above a whisper. His lips were losing their colour, too. I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

My legs felt sticky. I was kneeling next to him, and the small pool of blood started to reach at my clothes, staining them with death. The red liquid trailed up the threads of my scarf. I paid no attention.

"You look beautiful," I said, taking a clump of his blood-drenched hair. The weight felt comfortable in my hands. I combed through his hair, my fingers getting caught in knots and clumps of dried blood. It was the only time I willingly touched his hair. "Is this my birthday present?"

He gave a faint nod before his eyelids slid shut. He looked peaceful, though pained.

That was the last time I saw his eyes.

"It's lovely."

His ragged breathing suddenly came to a stop, the climax of his life quickly slipping through the bars of reality.

That was the last time I heard him breathe.

I pressed my hand, palm down, in the small pool. It was cold.

"I love it."

Taking no more regard of the dead body, which looked to be surrounded by a dark red aura, I left the room and walked towards my bedroom, softly singing. I cared not that the blood dripped gracefully down my hand and made its home in my off-white carpet.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me . . ."

I opened the door with my clean hand, taking a deep breath. The windows were open, fresh air was flowing in and I could hear the city life weaving in the lazy atmosphere. The bed covers were neatly placed on my king sized bed, which I had one shared with him. The black, down blanket seemed to radiate warmth as it basked in the incoming sunlight.

A whisper of a breeze danced through the window as a child's laughter was heard.

I smiled, clenching my fist, loving the sticky feel of drying blood.

It was the first time that any wish of mine came true.


	2. Wish

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, you think Rei/Mao would be canon? I don't own this chapter, either _XD _It was written for me by a lovely authoress.

**Notes: **This piece was written by the gorgeous and marvelous Ladyfiction! So the credit for this chapter belongs to her. She is just so wonderful that she wrote her interpretation of what happened before the part I wrote. So keep in mind that this is BEFORE Rei died.

**Warnings: **Um . . . dreary and morbidness? If you're looking for a happy ending, you shouldn't be reading this.

**-**

We kissed and during that one hot moment, I felt his lower lip between my own and the sudden urge to nibble. He liked it and I got carried away, we always did and I bit down only stopping as a new warmth dripped into my mouth.

The copper was not tangy to my taste buds, nor metallic but enticing and tempting. I savored his blood, drawn to its flavor as I lapped away the last drops. There was always more to be found beneath his skin that I clawed at. The red was more appealing then his bronze shade. Rei was golden; you could see it in his eyes.

We engaged in our aroused passion as the nights slipped by, fucking senselessly, drowning in our sinful ritual. It felt great, no denying it but there was nothing else to be felt along side it. I held no love for that toothy smile or raven locks that my hands always pushed out of the way. He refused so stubbornly to cut it.

Time drew near for our parting and I did it without the slightest hesitation. After all, between us, there was an ardor yearn, a physical, not emotional attraction. If there was, simply, one sided. I could not, love this individual or even like him more than any other friend I have acquired through my journey. That is it and there is no changing it.

Could he not see it? Why did he have to ask? It enraged me that he persisted, that he thought I could say three words I would never speak to anyone in my life.

He became fast annoying, a nuisance I did not need. Was it that hard to understand?

''Kai…'' his voice sounded pleading, the irritating throb in my temple. He stared at me when I declined to meet his gaze.

My eyes glazed with fury when he begged. He belittled himself to a poor beggar and my magnetism to him diminished quicker then the instant I devoured his first sly grin for me.

''Do I make you happy?'' He asked and I shook my head, appalled. That took him by surprise. He looked hurt, pained, agonized by my sneer of disgust. I heard him sniffle. How dare he cry so pathetically in front of me?

''Can I not make you happy?''

Tears flowed from his eyes when I spared him a second of my time.

So pitiful and childish; I do not feel for him, apathy or not, I only feel the arousal he gives me.

''Fade away, die, then I will be content.''

Rei bolted out of my room and I smirk, one that does not disappear.

I turned him down again after that on countless occasions. He is still desperately holding on when I have cut him loose.

That is my wish, to forget him and our wretched last moments.

In a week, I will celebrate my first legal birthday and then I shall leave this place and vanish. There will be no trail to follow my path, no remorseful bloodstains leaking down my arms. Freedom is at my fingertips and I plan to grasp that liberty.

I wonder if Rei will give my anything, maybe a last weak attempt at cracking my layer of ice.

-

**Notes: **Wasn't that just wonderful? It made me jump with happiness when I read it. If you review, address it to Ladyfiction.

I'm also planning to write another chapter to this. Don't worry; it will be equally depressing as the last chapters.


End file.
